


Point Break

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Kylo comes home and needs to take care of the situation.





	Point Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed something to cheer her up. I hope it will help you to feel better.

When Kylo stepped in his flat after an evening spent studying at the library. He spotted immediately that something was wrong. It smelt alcohol and smoke and the music was blasting through their small living room. Kylo frowned. When he moved in this flat with Poe Dameron, both men were reluctant, both living different ways. But they agreed on something, their shared rooms had to be clean and quiet. And frankly, from both of them, the most inclined to not respect this rule would be Kylo. 

Kylo walked into their living room. Poe was there, with three other people that Kylo never saw before and weren’t absolutely Poe’s friends, from that he was sure. All of them were smoking, except Poe, the man had been clear with Kylo of what he was thinking about cigarettes, and they were emptying a bottle of whisky that Kylo’s father offered him when he had been admitted to the university. Kylo felt anger boiling in his chest and he turned down the music. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” screamed Kylo and Poe, standing on the table, turned around to face him, a dumb smile on his face. 

“Kylo!” exclaimed the young man with joy, throwing his arms around Kylo’s neck.

At this right moment, Kylo understood that his roommate was drunk. Because first, Poe and Kylo weren’t enough close for the young man to be so happy to see him, even if Kylo would like for Poe to like him more than he was currently. And also because Poe’s breath was heavy with alcohol. Kylo wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist to stop him to fall. He had no fucking idea what happened. Why Poe, the most responsible student on this campus, was suddenly acting drinking even more than Kylo did in parties? He didn’t like that. And he didn’t like to have strangers in his flat, alone with Poe when the young man was vulnerable. Who knew what could have happened before Kylo came home? 

“That’s okay!” whispered Poe, his fingers sliding in Kylo’s hair and it took all of Kylo’s will to not moan. “They’re my friends.” he added and the three strangers laughed like they were high. Maybe they were. 

“They’re not your friends.” grumbled Kylo, taking Poe off the table and putting the young man behind him. 

Then, he grabbed the other people’s stuff and threw it to them. 

“Get the fuck out!” groaned Kylo. 

One of them, a tall man tried to protest but Kylo threw him his best dark glance and they all left without a word. Kylo sighed, feeling the tension finally leaving his body. When he felt a smaller body glueing to his back, he reminded that he still had to take care of Poe. His roommate wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, rubbing his cheek against his back, like a lazy cat would have done. In any other circumstances, Kylo would have laughed, amused to see the so-perfect Poe Dameron acting so relaxed with him. But the young man was too afraid of what Poe could have drank or taken before he came home. 

Kylo turned around and Poe didn’t lose any time to snuggle his nose in Kylo’s neck, humming with satisfaction and Kylo froze. Poe and he weren’t close roommates, they were barely acknowledging each other’s presence. But it didn’t mean that Kylo was blind. He realized instantly how attractive was the young man and seeing him everyday didn’t help Kylo to forget this fact. 

“You always smell good.” mumbled Poe, his arms tightening around Kylo’s neck and Kylo tried to not think about this smaller but strong body pressing against his. 

“Thanks?” frowned Kylo and Poe chuckled.

“You’re funny.” whispered Poe, his lips brushing against Kylo’s Adam’s apple and the young man swallowed hard.

“And you’re drunk.” answered Kylo, taking Poe’s arms off his neck and the young man pouted. 

Kylo took a deep breath, feeling a pleasant warmth growing in his stomach and it really wasn’t the time for that. He would take care of this once that Poe would be safely sleeping in his bed. The young man took Poe’s face in his hands, looking into his glassy eyes. His roommate moaned with a lazy smile, leaning his face in the crook of Kylo’s palm and he looked so beautiful like that Kylo had to take few seconds to restrain his sudden but familiar desire to kiss this gorgeous mouth. 

“Poe!” called Kylo but the young man wasn’t listening, his eyes travelling on Kylo’s face, one of his fingers drawing along Kylo’s nose.

“You look weird.” chuckled Poe and Kylo sighed, blushing.

“I know” he grumbled, looking down. 

“I like it.” answered Poe and Kylo looked up at him, surprised. 

Sure the young man was drunk but Kylo doubted that even in this state, Poe was able to be cruel. The young man was the quintessence of sweetness and kindness. Kylo sometimes envied him to feel so easily. 

“Listen to me Poe!” talked slowly Kylo, wanting for the young man to listen to him. He took Poe’s wrists in his hands so the young man would focus on him and stopping to caress his face and distracting him. “What did you take?” he asked and Poe frowned. “Any drugs?” he continued and the young man shook his head, to Kylo’s relief. 

Now that he knew that Poe didn’t risk to die on him, Kylo could breathe again. He wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist and his roommate instinctively cuddled in his flank. Even drunk, Poe wasn’t weighing a lot for Kylo and carrying him was easy for him, even if the young man was doing his best to distract him, simply by being over affectionate with him and Kylo wasn’t used to it from Poe. Or from anybody else to be honest.

Kylo managed to drag Poe in the bathroom and he made the young man kneeling before the toilets. Poe obeyed like the good boy he was and it amused Kylo to see that even drunk, it was so impregnated in his mind for him to act otherwise. Kylo wondered if his roommate was so obedient in any other aspect of his personal life. Kylo took place behind Poe and framed his face with his big hands. The young man literally purred with happiness and Kylo looked down at him, fondly. 

“Open your mouth for me Poe!” smiled softly Kylo and Poe obeyed, looking at his roommate with awe. “You’re gonna hate me but believe me, you will thank me tomorrow.” he added before pushing two fingers down Poe’s throat. 

The young man fought against the intrusive fingers but Kylo didn’t let go until he felt the gag reflex of Poe. He took off quickly his fingers before the young man threw up in the toilets. Kylo knelt at his side, one of his hands rubbing smoothly between his shoulder blades while the other one was brushing against Poe’s forehead, his fingers sliding into Poe’s curls, trying to ease the pain but knowing he couldn’t do that much. 

When Poe was done, Kylo softly backed him against the shower before sitting front of him. With a wet cloth, he began to wash Poe’s face. The young man whined, welcoming the fresh feeling on his warm sweaty skin. Then, he grabbed Poe’s toothbrush. Softly, he took Poe’s chin in his hand and the young man looked at him, miserable and Kylo smiled with sympathy. He lived enough hangover to know how the man was feeling. He showed the brush to Poe and it took few seconds to the young man to nod, agreeing. Kylo began to brush Poe’s teeth, enough for him to not have anymore the vomit taste in his mouth. Kylo helped him to wash his mouth and Kylo kindly wiped off some toothpaste residue at the corner of his lips with a gentle thumb. Kylo could see Poe’s eyes shining with tears and he knew that the man was finally feeling less the euphoriant effect of the alcohol. 

“Going to bed?” asked softly Kylo, smiling with pity and Poe nodded, miserably. 

Kylo slid his arms under Poe’s legs and shoulders and he carried him off the floor. His roommate blushed and hid his face in Kylo’s neck, wrapping his arms around it. They walked in silence to Poe’s bedroom and it was the first time Kylo stepped in. The room was clean and Kylo smiled softly when he spotted plane models everywhere. Looked like maybe they had something in common finally. 

Kylo put down Poe on his bed before looking through his clothes, trying to find something clean for him to sleep in. He grabbed a t-shirt and flannel pants before going back to Poe, waiting patiently on his bed, looking down, like a little boy who made something wrong. 

“Alright!” whispered softly Kylo and Poe looked at him. “Help me there!” he added, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Poe raised up his arms and he whined when the cold air of the room hit his skin. Kylo put back quickly the new one before doing the same with Poe’s trousers. Once he was in his pajamas, Kylo helped him to slid under his blanket and he wrapped it around the small frame of his roommate. Now, only Poe’s face was visible and he looked so vulnerable like that. Kylo shivered a new time, thinking what could have happened to him if Kylo would have come home later. 

“I’m coming back.” he whispered to Poe and the young man nodded. 

Kylo came into his room, grabbing some pills he kept when he was drunk and he filled Poe’s glass with water before coming back to him. He put them down on Poe’s nightstand before he sat at his side. 

“What happened?” he asked softly, his thumb brushing Poe’s curls on his forehead and he saw the young man crying. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe and Kylo gently wiped off his tears from his cheeks.

“That’s okay.” answered Kylo. “I’m just worried for you.” he added and Poe looked at him through his tears. 

“I...I fucked up my history exam.” admitted Poe, sobbing harder. 

In any other circumstances, with anybody else, Kylo would have laughed, thinking that it was so ridiculous to worry for just wrecking up an exam. But he began to know Poe. The young man wanted for people to like him, to be proud of him. Especially his parents. Who sacrificed a lot for him to be there today. 

“Where are your friends?” frowned Kylo and Poe blushed. 

“They all succeeded and wanted to celebrate.” he mumbled and Kylo felt a familiar anger filling his chest. 

He would have a word with them the next time they would decide to come to their flat. Kylo couldn’t conceive how selfish it was from them to not take care of Poe when the man was obviously feeling so bad. 

“That’s alright.” whispered Kylo. “You need to sleep now.” he added. 

He made a move to turn off the light but Poe grabbed his hand. Kylo froze and the young man looked up at him.

“Could you stay with me?” asked Poe, shyly. “Until I fall asleep.” he added.

“Sure?” asked Kylo and Poe softly nodded. 

Kylo agreed from a move of head before he sat at Poe’s bed feet, his hand still in Poe’s. He felt his roommate entwining their fingers. 

“Thank you!” yawned Poe and Kylo only answered with his thumb brushing on Poe’s knuckles. He didn’t stop until Poe was sleeping deeply. 

* * *

When Poe woke up, he felt like there was a hammer hitting against the interior of his skull. He saw the glass of water and the pill on his nightstand and he didn’t wait before taking them. He sighed with relief when he felt the storm in his mind settling down. Poe slowly got out of his bed and he frowned when he spotted a pillow and blanket which didn’t belong to him on the floor. 

Then, the memories of the last night came to his mind and he blushed hard, realizing that Kylo spent the night looking after him. Poe felt his skin tingling with the memory of Kylo’s fingers against it. Poe felt ashamed of his behaviour but his stomach was buzzing with a pleasant sensation when he realized that Kylo took care of him, when he remembered the kind words of the other man when they weren’t even really friends. 

Poe would have never imagined Kylo being able to be so kind and soft. Especially for him. Poe felt awful. He never tried to learn more about Kylo, to truly act like a roommate, thinking that the man just wanted to be left alone and basically didn’t care for anybody else outside his small gang of friends. Maybe it was time for Poe to fix that. 

Poe walked to the kitchen, following the soft noises he could hear in their flat. Kylo was there, cooking some scrambled eggs. He wasn’t yet aware of Poe’s presence and the young man took few minutes to look at him, really looking at him for the first time. Poe got from the beginning that the man was attractive but he was also intimidated by him. His large stature betrayed a powerful presence. But seeing him like that, Kylo was moving with gentleness and strange grace. The man wasn’t trying to impose his presence. He just couldn’t help it. Poe realized it now. 

“Hello.” whispered shyly Poe and Kylo turned around, a big grin on his lips and Poe felt awestruck at how beautiful he looked like that, his face shining in the morning sun. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Kylo and Poe winced, feeling pain crossing his skull. “Sorry.” chuckled Kylo. “I made breakfast.” he whispered and Poe nodded, blushing.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, taking a seat at the kitchen table when Kylo made a sign to sit. 

Poe took place behind a plate that Kylo filled with scrambled eggs and pancakes. He poured a drink of orange juice to Poe and the young man nodded, blushing when he realized that Kylo knew what he was eating at breakfast. 

“I’m very observant.” answered Kylo when he saw him frowning. 

The young man took a seat across the table, leaning in his chair with just a cup of coffee. Poe was devouring his breakfast when he realized that Kylo wasn’t eating and he blushed, swallowing the food before looking at his roommate. Kylo was looking at him, amused. 

“You’re not eating?” asked Poe and Kylo shook his head.

“Already did. I was hungry after cleaning our living room.” he chuckled and Poe felt mortified. 

“I’m so sorry.” mumbled Poe, hiding his face in his hands. 

“It happens even to the best of us.” laughed Kylo and Poe looked up at him, liking the sound of it. “But I don’t think you’re made to drink that much.” winced Kylo with sympathy and Poe nodded. 

“I’m feeling so dumb.” whispered Poe.

“You were.” answered Kylo and Poe couldn’t reproached him. 

“I’m sorry for your bottle.” said Poe after a minute of silence. “I will buy you another one.” he added and Kylo shook his head.

“Don’t worry. My father is there for that.” winked the other man. 

Poe nodded before continuing to eat in silence. Poe was trying to find a way to thank Kylo for taking care of him when nothing obligated him. 

“Do you know what I’m studying, Poe?” asked Kylo and Poe looked up at him.

He blushed when he realized he never took care to ask. Poe was feeling so ashamed and he simply shook his head, refusing to look at Kylo. He heard something sliding on the table until appeared a book in his sight. Poe didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry when he saw that it was a history book. 

Kylo burst in laughs and Poe looked at him, embarrassed before laughing with him. 

“I would be happy to help you for your history exams in the future.” offered Kylo, smiling above his cup of coffee. 

“I would like that.” blushed Poe and both men shared a smile. 

“Now finish to eat.” grumbled Kylo. “That’s your turn to wash the dishes.” he added, nonchalantly, like it was a normal morning for them. 

Poe ate another pancake with a smile. Maybe it could become so. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
